Rivalry of Love
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: As Ash arrives home back in Pallet he's soon surprised to see an old friend, but the reunion is cut short when's she gets captured, now he's on a mission to save her, along with his rival Gary. He learns some surprising things along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Rivalry Of Love **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokemon **

**Chapter 1**

Ash Ketchum stood before the very sight of his home town, he'd just finished traveling in the region known as Unova a few days ago. The pokemon trainer turned to his very first Pokemon who was perched on his shoulders, "well, Pikachu we're home. I can't wait to see mum and the other Pokemon, she doesn't know we're here so won't she be surprised?!" Ash grinned in excitment.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried and returned the excitement.

Ash turned away from the beautiful sight of his home town and made his way down the hill, while running along side Pikachu. He saw his mum outside in the garden with her Mr. Mime, watering flowers her head was down so she didn't see him coming. "Hey, Mum!" He called.

Delia looked up from her flowers "huh, Mr. Mime did you just hear Ash there?"

"Mr. Mime!" The psychic pokemon nodded and pointed in the direction of where Ash was coming from, Delia gasped in shock.

"Ash!" She beamed with delight.

Ash was greeted with a bear hug as soon as he entered the garden, "oh, Ash honey it's so great to see you again, you should really tell me when you're coming so I can prepare something for you!"

Ash rubbed his head "heh, well I kinda wanted my return home to be a surprise."

Delia smiled and nodded "well, it's great to see you, and you too Pikachu!" Delia had picked up Pikachu and cuddled him.

"Chaaa," Pikachu replied.

"Ash honey if you give me a few minutes I can prepare some lunch?!" Delia offered.

Ash lit up at that idea "sure mum, I'll go and see professor Oak and my other Pokemon, ya coming Pikachu?!"

Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder, "Pikachu!"

With that said Ash made his way to lab and knocked on the door and was greeted by none other than Tracey who was surprised to see him back. "Ash, wow you're back it's great to see you come on in!"

"It's great to see you too Tracey how is everybody?!"

"They're doing great, I'll see if the professor's around, HEY PROFESSOR OAK!" Tracey yelled around the lab hoping to get the professor's attention.

"Hey's what with all the yelling?!" Came a familiar voice.

Ash was surprised to see this person, "Gary?!"

"Well, well if ain't Ashy boy?!" Gary chuckled as he walked in.

Ash frowned "hey Gary thought you weren't going to call me that since we're actually friends now?!"

Gary shrugged with a chuckle "heh yeaaah, it always get ya riled up, it's good for a laugh!"

Ash huffed, "well, anyway how are you?!"

"Meh I've been good, been studying with my gramps!" Gary replied with a shrug.

As if on cue professor Oak had walked in along with one of Ash's old friends, Ash's eyes went wide in surprise, "Misty?!"

Misty was also surprised to see the Pokemon trainer back, "A-Ash I didn't know you were coming home."

Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms and she cuddled him, "hey Pikachu I'm so happy to see you again!"

Pikachu nuzzled against her "chaaa!"

"So Ash how was Unova?!" Asked the professor.

"Aw it was great professor me and Pikachu met so many new Pokemon and people!" Ash replied enthusiastly.

"Glad to here that Ash, I look forward to meeting your new pokemon!"

"Professor would it be alright if I went out and looked at the water Pokemon?" Misty asked as Pikachu jumped on her shoulder.

"Of course Misty, I'm sure they'd be happy to see you again!" agreed the professor.

Misty nodded and ran out to the back along with pikachu, Ash smiled as he watched the two leave, Gary nudge his side "bet your happy to see your girlfriend again, eh Ash?!"

Ash blushed "she's not my girlfriend Gary!"

The professor had left by this point "sure she's not," Gary said sarcastically.

Tracey sweat dropped shook his head and placed his arms in between the two "now let's not fight why don't we go and see your Pokemon Ash?!"

Ash paused his glaring and blushing and he nodded, "yeah that's a great idea Tracey!"

They walked out the back and Ash released all of his Pokemon and got reacquainted with his other Pokemon, his Bayleaf couldn't stop nuzzling him since she was so happy to see him.

Ash laughed "it's great to see you to Bayleaf!"

"Bay, Bay!" replied the grass Pokemon.

Meanwhile in the tree's surrounding the lab team rocket spied on Ash and the others through binoculars, "ooo look at all the twerps Pokemon, just imagine if we caught them all!" Said James.

"Yeah we'd sure get a big raise from the boss!" added Meowth he paused for a moment look to his right where he spotted a man that looked rather mean "heh, who is that?!" Meowth questioned.

The question caused Jessie and James to turn to Meowth and they both saw him, James gasped "he looks familier."

Jessie nodded "you know something he does look familer, were have I seen him before?!"

James gasped again, "I've got it, he used to be in team rocket now he's a notouris pokemon hunter!"

They watched the man as he brought out a devce he seemed to point it at Misty, "hmno you may have gotten away last time but this time will be different!" He muttered.

Misty had bent down to see all the water Pokemon who were all happy to see her, "hey guys how is everybody?!" She smiled.

They all shouted their respective names.

Ash approached the gym leader as she stood up again, "hey Misty how come your here at professor Oaks, And not at the gym?!"

Misty sighed "um well it's kinda a long story, plus I always come over now and again to see the water pokemon!" She explained.

Pikachu was standing next to Misty as she talked with Ash, when something caught his attention, his ears perked up and sparks of electricity came out of his red cheeks and he stood in an attack mode, he looked towards the bushes of where team rocket were.

"Chuuuuuu!"

The Pallet town trainer noticed his Pokemon's stance "hey Pikachu what's up buddy?!"

Pikachu nodded and gestured towards the bushes, "is there something in there?!"

A net suddenly flew out towards which was aiming straight for Misty, Ash gasped and pushed the gym out of the way in time. "Misty!"

"Whoa!" She cried.

"where'd that come from?!" Ash growled, "hm, something tells that I may already know?!"

"we'll be happy to tell you twerp that's it's not us this time!" Screamed Jessie.

"Huh?!" Ash replied.

Misty was back on her feet "I think I know!"

Theban who was in the bushes came out and approached the two trainers, he wore a cape and looked pretty evil, "Hehe thought you could get away huh Misty!"

Misty panicked, "you!"

Ash was confused as he didn't know who he was, "whose he?!"

At this point Gary appeared "oh no its him again"

"Your coming with me this time missy!" He said in a deep voice, he pointed a gun looking which sprayed some kind of powder that looked like sleep powder. They all inhaled it apart from the hunter and they fainted, the hunter smirked "perfect!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rivalry Of Love**

**Chapter 2 **

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

"Ash, wake up Ash!"

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see Gary and Tracey towering over him, "huh, wha...what happened?!" Ash asked as sat up while rubbing his head, he closed his eyes then opened them again to regain his vision.

"We don't know, we were just standing talking when all of a sudden this net and smoke appeared, and then I guess we fainted," Tracey explained with a confused expression.

Ash growled, "I won't be surprised if team rocket were the cause of this!"

Tracey's eyes widened "those guys still follow you?!"

Ash sighed "yeah, they just don't get the message, that there never gonna get my Pikachu!" He gasped and looked around to make sure his first Pokémon was alright, "uh h-hey Pikachu where are ya buddy?!"

"Pika, Pikachu!"

The yellow Pokémon came running to him in a frantic way, Ash raised his eyes "what's up?!"

"Pikachupi!"

Ash gasped again, "Misty, where is she!?"

Pikachu give him a sad face, "chuuuu!"

Gary sighed "I think, I know."

Ash turned to him, "you do?"

Gary nodded and "ya see Ash, there was another reason why Misty was at my gramps lab, it happened a couple of days ago, I was heading back to see my gramps and Misty was heading to see your mom, when I saw her she looked as if she was running away from something I soon saw that it was a hounddoom. Misty had already been hurt and she wasn't running very fast. She got to a dead-end in the forest and that's when I managed to catch up and help her out, when that hunter showed up. I think that hunter's dead set on getting revenge for something, but Misty hasn't told me what it is!" Explained Gary.

Ash frowned "so he just wants to hurt Misty?!"

"Well I think so!" Replied Gary.

"We gotta find her!" Ash said determined.

"How we gonna find her? She could be anywhere by now!" Gary asked.

"Leave that to me!" Exclaimed Tracey.

The two looked at him confusedly, "yeah how ya gonna do that Tracey?!" Asked Ash.

"With my marill of course, marill has very good hearing so maybe it'll be able here Misty!" Tracey explained as he let the water Pokémon.

"Marill, mar!" exclaimed the Pokémon as it emerged from the poke ball.

"Okay marill, we need you to listen very carefully for any signs of Misty being near by?!" Tracey asked and marill nooded ad began to listen.

The three and Pikachu watched closely as marill listened out for any signs, marill opened his eyes and pointed in the direction of the bushes and tree's of where team rocket were hiding. Ash nodded "come on Pikachu let's go, thanks marill!" Ash yelled and ran towards the tree's only to discover an out cold team rocket.

"It's team rocket!" Stated Ash.

"Uhhhhhh!"

The three woke up "ugh, my head, heh! Hey you's guys wake up it's the twerps!" Meowth yelled in a panic he woke up first and started to wake the other two. He scratched their faces and they jumped up and held their faces.

"Meowth, what have I told you about waking me up that way!" Jessie screamed she stopped when she noticed Ash.

"Hey team rocket you guys don't know what happened to Misty do ya?!" Ash asked.

"The red-head? I don't know James what about you?!" Jessie asked turning to her blue haired partner.

"Well I seem to recall seeing that hunter carrying her before we passed out!" James explained.

Ash growled "he took her, but why?"

"Pika, pika!" Cried the yellow mouse as he looked at the ground.

"Huh, what is it Pikachu?!"

Ash saw what Pikachu was pointing at "hey, that's tire tracks, come on Pikachu let's follow them!" Pikachu nodded and Ash and his first Pokémon.

Gary followed behind him, "huh, Gary what are you doing?!" Ash questioned since Gary wasn't really friends with Misty.

"I have to help save Misty!" Gary said looking determined.

Ash raised his eyes but he shrugged "well okay, let's follow those tracks!"

.

Misty woke with a start, she could feel that her hands were bound together with some rope and it would take her a while to untangle them. "Ugh, my head, oh great here I am trapped here without any pokemon!" Misty sighed in frustration, she'd left her pokemon at the gym cause her sister Daisy was trying to train in becoming a better pokemon trainer. Misty was all for that idea cause if Daisy became a better trainer then that meant that she could travel again and hopefully with Ash.

Misty sighed again, "oh Ash, where are you? I hope your alright," She muttered quietly.

The van she was in had come to a complete stop and someone seemed to come round to the back of the van. The door opened and Misty had to close her eyes since she'd been in darkness in the back of the van. "Hehehe, well, well we're finally awake? It was such a surprise to see you again, the one who destroyed my plans!"

Misty growled "WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO WITH ME?!"

He laughed as he pet his loyal Pokémon hounddoom who stood beside him, "hehehe, you'll see soon enough!"

He pulled her out the van and Misty and flung her down on the ground she saw that there was many cages with pokemon inside them. She gasped at how sad they looked. "Oh, those poor Pokémon how could you do such a thing?!"

He smirked, "it's pretty easy when you have all the right equipment, you can catch as many Pokémon as you want, then sell them off to the highest bidder!"

Misty growled again "Pokémon aren't meant to be used like that!"

The gym leader looked around and saw that there was a little house but it looked more like a hut and they are surrounded by lot of tree's. The hunter tied Misty to a pole, "don't even think about escaping!" He warned.

Misty glared at him as he walked off and into the hut, he came back out holding a picture. He took his hood off so Misty could properly see him, He was a tall man with dark hair and brown eyes, he had a scare on his cheek. He wore a cape with a hood and typical hunting gear.

He grinned and came down to her level, "remember this?!"

Misty gasped it was a picture of her and a Pokémon she knew all to well, "suicune!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Rivarly Of Love**

**Chapter 3**

Ash, Pikachu and Gary had now been following the tire tracks that pikachu had found for a quite a while. Pikachu walked in front of the two trainers, as he as sniffing out the trail as he went, "boy, we sure have followed these tracks for a while now!" Stated Gary as he looked a head.

Ash nodded in agreement, "yeah, we sure have, I wonder how far they go?!"

"Beats me!" replied Gary with a shrug.

Pikachu's ears perked up and he stopped walking, "pika?!"

Ash noticed this and wondered what was up, "hey, pikachu what's up buddy?!"

Pikachu could sense that they were being watched, "Pikachu!" The yellow mouse looked toward a group of tree's that were right beside them.

The tree's started shaking and a flash of blue jumped out and landed right in front of the three. Both trainers mouths dropped open as they gazed upon the creature that stood before them, "I can't believe it, it's...!" Gary trailed off in shock knowning exactly what type of pokemon that now stood before them was.

"It's...suicune!" Both boys uttered at the same time.

The legendery pokemon gazed at the trainers before him, "you trainers are friends of Misty. I presume?!" a voice sounded from the pokemon, which shocked the three further.

"WHOA, YOU CAN TALK?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu followed after Ash.

"No, it's using telephathy, right?!" Gary said as he stepped closer.

"That is correct, now you must listen Misty is in grave danger. There is a stone that she will be given, that will be used to find me as she is the only one able to use it. She'll be forced to use it to cotrol the power of the lakes in this forest and control me, you must save her!" Suicune stated before running off.

Ash tried running after "WAIT?!"

Gary soon caught to Ash and Pikachu, "boy it sure moved fast!"

Ash sighed in disappointment, "I was hoping it would know were she was!"

...

Misty gazed over the picture as she gasped as was grabbed by the hunter, she shut her eyes tight as he got in her face, "hehe, you know that pokemon don't you?!" He chuckled in an evil voice.

"NO, I DON'T!" Misty yelled with her eyes closed.

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU BRAT! I'VE SEEN YOU WITH THIS POKEMON AND THE STONE THAT COTROLS IT!" The hunter yelled back.

The pokemon in the surrounding cages all whimpered at his anger, the hunter chucked her down to the ground. He grinned when a thought came to him, "tell me were the stone is and suicune, or I'll have my houddoom attack you!"

Misty growled and looked straight at him, "you can attack me all ya want, I'll never tell!"

This just angered the man further, "arghhh!" He yelled as he kicked the side of his truck, he sighed and gazed over at his loyal pokemon "houddoom, do your worst!" He said as he walked towards the hut that he lived in.

The houddoom nodded and walked straight towards Misty, she shook a little, _'now I really regret leaving my Pokémon behind at the gym,' s_he thought fearfully, as the fire pokemon growled at her and charged towards her preparing to use a bite attack.

The houddoom caught her leg and she let out a howling scream of pain, it let out a few attacks of a flameflower which burnt parts of her body. Misty trembled in pain as she collapsed and lay on the ground, but she refused to give up and tell him. The hunter watched from the window of his hut, he chuckled and made his way to the door and opened it after a little while, as he stepped out he clicked his fingers.

Hounddoom heard this and ceased his attack, Misty opened one eye as the hunter approached and bent to her. "Well, I hoped that changed your mind? Now tell me, where will I find this Pokémon and that Stone?!"

Misty growled as she turned her head to face him while trembling "like...I...Said...I'll never tell you!"

This just made the hunter madder than what he was, he forcefully picked her up and un tied her and chucked her in the back of his truck. "Come on hounddoom, let's go!" Hounddoom obeyed and got in the truck with him and the hunter drove off deeper into the forest.

...

Ash, Pikachu and Gary finally made it to the hut as that were the tire tracks had led them, Pikachu was the first to spot the hut. "Pikachu, Pika!" Pikachu cried to get his trainers attention.

Ash heard his pokemon call and ran to catch up as he'd gone up ahead of the two, Ash gasped at the sight before him. What he saw was the hunters hut and Pokémon in cages but no hunter or Misty. "This must be the hunters hideout?!"

"Yeah, but were is he? And were's Misty?!" Asked Gary as he looked around.

"Hey there's more tire tracks over here, grr that must means he's not here!" Ash said as he noticed the tire trucks seemed to continue into the tree's behind the hut.

"Looks like we've gotta follow them some more, he couldn't have gone too far cause these look fresh!" Stated Gary as he bent down to inspect the tracks.

Ash glared at the direction of were they lead, he turned back round to Gary "let's help these pokemon then we can follow the tracks!"

Gary grinned with a nod and brought out on of his pokeballs "just what I was thinking!"

Soon all the pokemon where free and Ash and Gary continued on, they followed on were they soon found a majestic lake it was so clear and peaceful that many of the rarest Pokémon that lived in the forest came to have a drink. However with the appearance of a truck on top of the lakes waterfall had frightened them from coming out. Only the few could be seen swimming at the bottom.

Ash growled as he saw the truck, "there it is!"

"Come on Ash we gotta get up there!"Gary said as he began running towards the cliff path that would lead them up to the top.

The hunter had just tied Misty up on a long a pole with rope dangling down and her at the end of it, Misty gasped as she saw that there were a school of caravine were swimming with their sharp teeth open wide and they weren't really the nicest of pokemon. The hunter approached his controls of the pole and he chuckled.

"Okay, girlie this is where I get serious, so are you going to tell me?!"

Misty closed her eyes tight and forced herself to shout "no, I'll never tell!"

The hunter glared at her, he sighed in disappointment and then smirked "well, if you insist!"

Misty was thrown down into the water for a brief moment and as she was hoisted back up she heard the familiar voice of Ash. "MISTY NO, LET HER YOU CREEP!" Ash yelled as he pulled the man away from the controls.

Gary grab one of his pokeballs, "Ash, you get Misty, I'll take care of this hunter!"

Ash looked to Pikachu who nodded at him and Ash nodded back, he pushed past the hunter and got to the controls he used them to bring Misty back up, she was then dropped onto the ground and he run to her. "Misty?!" Ash yelled as he untied he growled at seeing how hurt she looked.

Misty tiredly sighed in relief to see him, "A-Ash?!"

The hunter saw that Ash had released Misty and this got him mad, he ceased his battle with Gary and turned his attention to the two, "hey, how dare you release her, I'm gonna take her back, houndoom, used flameflower!"

Ash growled and looked to Pikachu as he held Misty close "Pikachu, use volt tackle and blow that guy away!" Pikachu nodded and charged up his attack, the hunter as the yellow was aiming straight for his truck.

"Oh, no not my truck?!" He yelled.

Pikachu hit the truck and it exploded the explosion successfully blew him and his pokemon away. Gary had been able to avoid the explosion and as it cleared he ran to Ash and Misty as he saw Ash was protecting her from the blast. "Ash, Misty are you guys, okay?!"

Ash pulled away from Misty, "I'm fine, but Misty doesn't look too good!" Ash said as he sadly looked at Misty she had fainted while Ash was protecting her.

Gary growled "we gotta get her back to Pallet town!"

Ash nodded and he carried her bridle style but as they started to make their way back a storm started to brew in and they had to find shelter for the night.


End file.
